Nyarlathotep (Cthulhu Mythos)
Summary Nyarlathotep, also known as the Crawling Chaos, is the messenger of the Outer Gods. While most Outer Gods appear to have little to no semblance of human-like personality, Nyarlathotep houses a malign intellect, intent on putting its knowledge to the most despicable uses possible. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, The strongest are 1-A | 1-A Name: Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos Origin: Cthulhu Mythos Gender: Irrelevant, varies depending on form Age: Beyond all concepts of time Classification: Outer God, Messenger and Soul of the Outer Gods, Child of Azathoth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Reality Warping, Omniscience, Shapeshifting, Madness Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Telepathy, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Matter Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Chaos Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Large Size (Type 11), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Dimensional Travel (Capable of freely traversing every plane of existence), etc. Attack Potency: Varies depending on the avatar. The strongest are Outerverse level (One of Nyarlathotep's avatars took a mortal to the throne of Azathoth, which resides vastly beyond dimensional space. Another of his avatars, the Black Man, would take those who served him to "the throne of Azathoth at the center of ultimate Chaos", which as shown in other stories, is a place incomprehensibly beyond the confines of dimensional space and reality.) | Outerverse level (Just like all the other Outer Gods, he exists beyond the "archetypal infinity" of dimensional space and other such confines. Even the numerous avatars he can effortlessly create are able to vastly transcend the concept of dimensional space should he so desire, and Nyarlathotep's true form is an untold amount greater. Should transcend his avatars as much as his avatars transcend basic undimensioned creatures like the stronger Great Old Ones.) Speed: Varies depending on the avatar. The strongest have Irrelevant speed | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Varies. The strongest avatars have Irrelevant strength | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Varies. The strongest avatars have Outerversal strength | Outerversal Durability: Varies. The strongest are Outerverse level '''(Some of the avatars are completely unbound from reality. The Black Pharaoh took an attack from Nodens, another dimensionless being, and was merely surprised it was able to kill his pets.) | '''Outerverse level (Even some of Nyarlathotep's avatars have been shown to vastly transcend infinite dimensional existence, and Nyarlathotep's true self is infinitely superior to them by an unknown degree, making it nigh-impossible to truly affect. Its nature as the "soul and messenger of the Outer Gods" makes it virtually impossible to actually destroy.) Stamina: Varies among avatars, though most have limitless stamina | Limitless Range: Varies | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Varies | Numerous avatars Intelligence: Varies. Some avatars seem to be Nigh-Omniscient, while others are totally mindless | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Certain avatars have specific weaknesses (for example, the Haunter of the Dark cannot stand light and can be driven away by it), while others do not have any notable weaknesses. | Subservient to Azathoth, and thus must grudgingly perform any task its master desires. Other than that, none notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Avatars: Nyarlathotep is able to manifest as a vast multitude of avatars. While the god's malign intelligence is behind all of them, each avatar varies greatly in appearance, power, and purpose. Some avatars are even worshiped as their own beings, the followers unaware that it is merely part of a much greater being. It is worth mentioning that the true Nyarlathotep never appears directly in the Mythos, and instead makes appearances through multiple avatars and different versions of himself. These range from avatars such as the Black Pharaoh, who simply seems to be Nyarlathotep's own personality and mind but interacting with reality as a lower shadow in a human form, and the Haunter of the Dark, an entity directly identified as one of Nyarlathotep's avatars, yet one that seems to lack any personality traits, whatsoever. Key: Avatars | True Form Note: Nyarlathotep's true self never appears directly in the mythos, and interacts with other characters via multiple avatars. While this makes it difficult to gauge the entities true power, it is likely comparable to the other Outer Gods and is obviously unfathomably superior to even its strongest avatars. Gallery nyarlathotep_by_girhasha.jpg|One of Nyarlathotep's most common avatars has the appearance of a young but regal pharaoh. nyarlathotep-i_jens-heimdahl.jpg|The Black Man, holder of the book of Azathoth and patron of a great many witch cults. faceless_god_nyarlathotep.jpg|The Faceless God, a mysterious avatar who can send its worshipers back through time itself. haunter_of_the_dark_by_ryothorn-d5q4oaq.jpg|The Haunter of the Dark is a terrifying avatar of Nyarlathotep from beyond time and space. It can be summoned by using the Shining Trapezohedron. Category:Characters Category:Cthulhu Mythos Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gods Category:Book Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Illusionists Category:Psychics Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Void Users Category:Concept Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Matter Users Category:Element Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Genderless Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Regeneration Users